The Sky's Awake
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: The sky is awake, so Anna is awake, so she wakes up Kristoff in the want of having someone to keep her company during the night.


**I needed to write this. You don't even grasp how much I love this; It's my new favorite OTP. Obviously it was inspired by one of the first lines that Anna says in the movie, and that has stuck with me because my little sisters like to wake me up by jumping on me and yelling it. They're watching out for me. **

* * *

"Kristoff are you awake?" Anna whispered in my ear, her hair tickling my face. If I said I was startled by this I would be lying, because I had fully expected this to happen. Before bed, Anna had dragged me out to the castle gardens to go stargazing. Those stars up in the sky were twinkling and shining, so much so that I knew she wasn't going to go to sleep tonight. Honestly, was having trouble getting to sleep. She somehow managed to get right in my head, and even I loved it, I needed a bit of time to snooze.

"Maybe. Why?" I moaned, rolling on my back. The blankets that I had tucked in had come loose, and my feet were getting cold.

"The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to do something!" She said, then jumped on me. It was cute, in a way, until she slid off and accidentally hit me with her foot in the face. Not to mention I was separated from my blankets completely. This was ridiculous. I got out of bed, and went to start stacking logs in the fireplace.

"Do something like sleep?" I asked, knowing fully that her answer was going to be anything but sleep.

"Well, I was thinking about going to go outside and look at the stars more, or we could sneak down to the kitchen and steal some chocolate. Or maybe a really fun game of truth or dare." She sprawled on my bed, and had wrapped herself in my blankets.

"No, not truth or dare. Not after last time." I just about shouted, but quieted myself down. We had played that cursed game until a very early hour, and Elsa couldn't get to sleep. So instead of a nice breakfast in the morning, we got lectured on how important it is for a queen to get her sleep, and had cold oatmeal.

"Okay." She drew the word out, and sat up. "How about going down to the ballroom and dancing? I'm game for just about anything." I had just lit the fire, the orange light casting shadows on the wall. Once I was done, I stood up and went to work on getting my sheets back. If I didn't know better, I would have thought she was trying to sedduce me; coming in here in her nightie to steal my blankets, keep me up, and tell me that she would do anything other than sleep.

"I don't know about you, but I have immediate plans to go back to sleep. You can join me if you want, but that's all I have plans to do tonight." I looked at her, and caught her gaze. She stared back, unblinking, occasionally dropping her gaze down towards my feet.

"Kristoff..." She started, but I couldn't hear the rest of the statement.

"Can you repeat that? I don't speak murmur."

"Kristoff, you're in your underwear." Go figure. Let's invite the princess of Arendelle, who just so happens to be a little crazy, to bed. Of course, you can't wear your normal pajamas because with those and the blankets you get too warm. But one night in each other's company wouldn't be a bad thing. After all, Elsa had lectured us already about the roles that a princess and her consort must do, and rules we have to follow. She said nothing about sharing the same sleeping accomodation.

"Your point?" I challenged, and Anna shrugged. She shouldn't be able to talk, with hair like that. At one point in the night her braids must have come undone, or the trolls broke in and styled her hair. I pulled the blankets flat against the mattress, before climbing in. Once I was settled, Anna snuggled into me, her hands on my chest.

"Imagine if one of the maids saw us. She'd tell her friends how scandelous we were being, and then Elsa would have to find out and get mad at us."

"Then the maid would have to be behind in her trivia. We already had to formally announce our courtship. Remember when I had to wear that awful suit?" It fell silent for a while, while anna was thinking up another one of the million scenarios that could happen.

"What if Elsa caught us. You'd be toast!" She laughed, and I felt a little endangered.

"So I'd be the one in trouble for sleeping in my bed in my underwear." She nodded, and cuddled even closer. My arms were wrapped around her tiny body, but still I had a face full of hair. But it all felt just so perfect; the way she fit in my arms, the smoothness of her skin against mine.

"I love you." I whispered, pressing my lips to her forehead.

"I love you too." She murmured back, before falling asleep.


End file.
